Insert Player Infinity
by trekboy
Summary: This is a crossover story It's based off of Worm CYOA/ROB with elements of the Gamer mixed in with a limited version of the Kaleidoscope power mixed in
1. Chapter 1

"Let's see let me try a Worm CYOA/ROB" Brian said as he made his profile for a Worm fan fiction.

A/N I'm using a Worm CYOA system by Imgur here's the link

/a/CaVa4

 **Name Brian Trent**

 **Entry Self Insert**

 **Mode Easy**

 **Powers Kaleidoscope**

 **Companions The Bodyguards James and Michael**

 **Perks Blank, Inspiration**

 **Complications Marked**

Brian yawned as he decided to go to bed his cat Betty's purrs putting him to sleep.

 **The Next Day**

Thirty one year old Brian Trent was rushing to get ready for work, Brian was slightly overweight, has blue eyes with glasses, and brown hair cut short. Brian worked as a CNA and enjoyed his job. It was 2017 on his Earth.

"Let's see" Brian said going over his list of things he was working a double shift tonight and had to bring other things to keep him busy he'd be on a small locked unit, the residents would be asleep, only thing to do was toilet every two hours, laundry, answer phones and sit at the desk all night.

Laptop, cell phone, fit bit, I pod, chargers and cords, tablet, some notebooks with pens, wallet, keys, ok ready to go. Brian said as he walked out the door.

The sight that greeted Brian was not his sidewalk to his car but a dingy back ally behind him a metal door slammed and vanished leaving Brian standing there taking it all in. A sense of vertigo affected Brian as he leaned up against a wall breathing steadily.

Finally calming down Brian looked at his cell phone a Samsung Galaxy S6 it had no bars with No Service

"Guess Verizon isn't here" Brian said aloud as he made his way to the street into the crowd, Brian went to a nearby coffee shop and asked for the nearest location of a library, their was one a few blocks away.

 **Brockton Bay Library**

Upon making it to the library Brian sat down **,** taking stock of what he had Brian's messenger bag was still there with all his stuff except his wallet, in place of it Brian found an envelope with about two hundred dollars in it in twenties.

Brian was freaking out now again he was brought out of his world by his phone vibrating in his pocket. New text as Brian clicked it

 _Dear Brian,_

 _I decided to send you to the worm verse you have the powers you selected to use them all you have to do is think though I put some limits on them, oh that vertigo you had was me de aging you to 15 and modifying you clothes, you've still got your current knowledge use it well and have fun._

 _ROB_

 _Random Omnipotent Being_

Brian was making notes of powers he wanted if this kaleidoscope worked as it should all Brian had to do was think.

"Can I sit here with you" A voice said

"Sure go ahead" Brian said

"I'm Brian, Brian Trent you" Brian asked

"Taylor, Taylor Hebert" Taylor said

"What are you working on" Brian asked Taylor

"Looking up homeschooling options, you" Taylor said

Listing Superpowers, I'm going to give myself" Brian said smiling

"I've never seen these powers before, nor know what they are" Taylor said looking at Brian's list with a raised eyebrow, curious.

"If they were from this world but there not" Brian said

"Brian Trent alternate world traveler, superhero to be, hoping you can show me the ropes Taylor" Brian said

"Wh- what makes you think that" Taylor said stuttering and starting to sweat a bit.

"I know you triggered, you've got bug control powers, you want to make a difference, your going out in a few weeks, I also know stuff you don't like the truth of your powers, I know that Shadow Stalker is Sophia Hess, and on your fists night out you get labeled as a villain by Armsmaster" Brian said to the look of horror on Taylor's face.

"I don't want to end up like that" Taylor said crying letting her emotions drain out of her as she took a few deep breaths

"How do you know all this" Taylor said

"Where I come from your life's a web comic, but I find myself loosing that knowledge even now it's getting fuzzy" Brian said

"You want to help me" Taylor said looking at Brian is awe

"If you'll have me, we can do so much good and you need to help me with my knowledge fading I'm sunk" Brian said

"Sure partners" Taylor said holding her hand out for Brian to shake

"Sure" Brian said shaking Taylor's hand "Do you have a private place we could go I want to test my power please" Brian said.

"Come with me I know a place" Taylor said dragging Brian out of the library

 **Boat Graveyard**

"There's no one in here" Taylor said dragging Brian into the wreck of a rusted ship

"Ok let me test this out" Brian said closing his eyes and thinking

Two blue snowflake like hairpins appeared with a low yellow flash

"Come to me my Shun Shun Rikka" Brian said as six little fairies greeted Brian

All floated before him saying "Hello Master" before returning to hairpin form

Brian and Taylor stood there in awe, Taylor's mouth was hanging open in shock

"Ok list of powers here we go, Techno Magic, Meta Summoning, Meta ability creation, Meta crafting, Absolute wish, Reforming, Video game mimicry- the Gamer, Independent growing booster- the gamer, Singularity, Precognitive Immunity, Psychic shadow, Psychic shield, Telekinesis-charmed, Molecular Immobilization-charmed, Molecular Combustion- charmed.

A pop up appeared in front of Brian's face

"Brian Trent you've become the gamer, limits have been placed on some of your powers, also magic can't be used here, you still have the ability but are unable to use it in this dimension it's a universal law here, magic objects are not able to be used here, but objects granting a function like regeneration are able to be used those are powers via object and alowed Good Luck ROB". A/N I'm using modified stat's for Lv. 4 of the gamer

 **Brian Trent**

 **The Gamer**

 **Lv. 1**

 **HP 100**

 **MP 50 (Locked)**

 **STR 9**

 **VIT 8**

 **DEX 10**

 **INT 20**

 **WIS 22**

 **LUK 9**

"Skills" Brian said

 **Gamers Mind Lv. Max**

 **Gamers Body Lv. Max**

 **Kaleidoscope Lv. Max (Limited)**

 **Techno Magic Lv. Max**

 **Absolute Wish Lv. Max**

 **Meta Crafting Lv. Max**

 **Precognitive Immunity Lv. Max**

 **Psychic Shadow Lv. Max**

 **Psychic Shield Lv. Max**

 **Reforming Lv. Max**

 **Molecular Immobilization (?) Baste off emotional state**

 **Molecular Combustion (?) Baste off emotional state**

 **Telekinesis (?) Baste off emotional state**

 **Singularity Lv. Max**

 **Shun Shun Rikka Lv. Max**

 **Meta Summoning Lv. Max (Limited)**

 **(You can only summon six summons or objects per week, this ability stacks if you don't use it, Summon or objects can be re summoned with out a penitently if they were summoned before and will not cost a summon if they were summoned before)**

 **(Kaleidoscope - limited choices for alternate reality travel, cannot return to your prime world, can only use powers via 1 city block ex restoring one city block.**

 **Review**

 **Trekboy**


	2. Chapter 2 AN

Authors Note

It's been brought to my attention that my character build is wrong. Thanks for pointing this out. This is the first time I've written this type of story and I got confused with all the CYOA updates and changes ex. CYOA 1,2,3,4, and 5.

I'm also going to rework chapter one, has it's been brought to me attention that Taylor just accepts my version of events and it's all gumdrops and rainbows.

Thank you for all of you that favorited this story and reviewed it

Trekboy


	3. Chapter 1 Redone

"Let's see let me try a Worm CYOA/ROB" Brian said as he made his profile for a Worm fan fiction.

A/N I'm using a Worm CYOA system by Imgur here's the link

/a/CaVa4

 **Name Brian Trent**

 **Entry Self Insert**

 **Mode Easy**

 **Powers Kaleidoscope, Power Manipulation**

 **Companions The Bodyguards James and Michael**

 **Perks Shattered Limiter, Inspiration**

 **Complications Marked**

Brian yawned as he decided to go to bed his cat Betty's purrs putting him to sleep.

 **The Next Day**

Thirty one year old Brian Trent was rushing to get ready for work, Brian was slightly overweight, has blue eyes with glasses, and brown hair cut short. Brian worked as a CNA and enjoyed his job. It was 2017 on his Earth.

"Let's see" Brian said going over his list of things he was working a double shift tonight and had to bring other things to keep him busy he'd be on a small locked unit, the residents would be asleep, only thing to do was toilet every two hours, laundry, answer phones and sit at the desk all night.

Laptop, cell phone, fit bit, I pod, chargers and cords, tablet, some notebooks with pens, wallet, keys, ok ready to go. Brian said as he walked out the door.

The sight that greeted Brian was not his sidewalk to his car but a dingy back ally behind him a metal door slammed and vanished leaving Brian standing there taking it all in. A sense of vertigo affected Brian as he leaned up against a wall breathing steadily.

Finally calming down Brian looked at his cell phone a Samsung Galaxy S6 it had no bars with No Service

"Guess Verizon isn't here" Brian said aloud as he made his way to the street into the crowd, Brian went to a nearby coffee shop and asked for the nearest location of a library, their was one a few blocks away.

 **Brockton Bay Library**

Upon making it to the library Brian sat down **,** taking stock of what he had Brian's messenger bag was still there with all his stuff except his wallet, in place of it Brian found an envelope with about two hundred dollars in it in twenties.

Brian was freaking out now again he was brought out of his world by his phone vibrating in his pocket. New text as Brian clicked it

 _Dear Brian,_

 _I decided to send you to the worm verse you have the powers you selected to use them all you have to do is think though I put some limits on them, oh that vertigo you had was me de aging you to 15 and modifying you clothes, you've still got your current knowledge use it well and have fun._

 _ROB_

 _Random Omnipotent Being_

Brian was making notes of powers he wanted if this kaleidoscope worked as it should all Brian had to do was think.

Brian went into the Library's restrooms to test his powers out a bit

"OK Brian think what you want, Shun Shun Rikka in the necklace form, with the abilities to bypass the large foreign energy healing weakness, instant respawn if necklace is broken, untakable via theft or summoning, teleportation, mental means, can only be used by Brian, unnoticeable no one but Brian can see that he's wearing it to others it looks like the fairies come out of Brian's body, able to command the fairies silently via telepathy."

With a yellow glow the Shun Shun Rikka necklace appeared on Brian's neck, Brian herd their gentle greeting in his mind.

"What's next" Brian thought "there's no way Taylor will trust me straight off the bat, also popping up and just blurting out things will be bad, I'll make a list of things to do." Brian thought

1\. Place to stay 2. Secret base 3. Money 4. Identity 5 Meet Taylor 6. Traning 7. Legal Help Quinn Cale 8. Super hero identity/ specialty 9. School.

Brian decided to get a place an apartment when he got money and an identity set up until then Brian would use this an old DND spell modified called the Magnificent Mansion

"Time to make this seeing as magic wont work, I'll have to superpower it" Brian said writing down his list. Dimension Creation, Brian's Magnificent Mansion, it mirrored the DND spell Magnificent Mansion in it had a three story Mansion, entry is permitted by the master Brian, other's approved entrance had to have a ring of entry with this they could summon an entry way anywhere it would close or stay open only invisible to all except the ring guest if someone attempted to enter the entry without a ring they would pass straight past it only those with a ring can enter, or granted temp status by a ring guest would they be able to enter. The Mansion has forty bedrooms with attached bathrooms, a library, sunroom, pool with Jacuzzi, gym, it also has functional farming fields anything grown there will grow at a fast rate. The Mansion has an infinite supply of power, clean water, hot and cold and waste disposal, any foodstuff, or household things, furniture will be copied infinitely if user wants in addition you can take foodstuffs from the mansion in the real world any other thing can't be taken without the masters permission. Ring guests can open portals to anywhere they've been before meaning you and open a portal at the Library close it then open one say in an ally, guests can see out the portal so they don't walk into something unpleasant. The servants can farm, clean, and cook they have gourmet cooking skills, they can also stun and bind a person stealing or in defense of the Mansion.

"Dimension Creation Brian's Magnificent Base, Brian's base was a two story building it had 15 bedrooms with bathrooms a med bay ,small kitchen, next to the base was a garage that could hold 100 cars and trucks, 100 other heavy purpose vehicles, 40 jets, to the back of the base was lab space for twenty labs, after that was Brian's construction area that was Brian's crown jewel for there Brian could construct starships and other fun stuff when Brian got them it utilized Star Trek replication technology , in addition any material or technology could be constructed once it was scanned the Construct area has an infinite supply of materials once it's in it's database, the construct bay is governed by an AI Orihime, it is loyal only to Brian can't be hacked, invaded, or corrupted by any technology, virus, or magical means, in addition Orihime can create an infinite number of servants to help her construct things, and for both the Base and Mansion time stops when your in them meaning you never age when you enter them, also when you exit either you will find only five minutes has passed since you entered.

"Come on Kaleidoscope make me cool digs" Brian thought, Brian was light headed again as Brian felt his power work in an instant Brian felt both the connection to his Mansion and Base form.

Brian gathered his things and moved to the bathroom again seeing as the library would be closing soon. Holding up another list Brian gave himself more superpowers in the stall. After that he 'd make his way to the Mansion.

"Ok list of powers here I go, Techno Magic, Meta Summoning, Meta ability creation, Meta crafting, Absolute wish, Reforming, Video game mimicry- the Gamer, Independent growing booster- the gamer, Singularity, Precognitive Immunity, Psychic shadow, Psychic shield, Telekinesis-charmed, Molecular Immobilization-charmed, Molecular Combustion- charmed.

A pop up appeared in front of Brian's face

"Brian Trent you've become the gamer, limits have been placed on some of your powers, also magic can't be used here, you still have the ability but are unable to use it in this dimension it's a universal law here, magic objects are not able to be used here, but objects granting a function like regeneration are able to be used those are powers via object and allowed Good Luck ROB". A/N I'm using modified stat's for Lv. 4 of the gamer

 **Brian Trent**

 **The Gamer**

 **Lv. 1**

 **HP 100**

 **MP 100 (Locked)**

 **STR 9**

 **VIT 8**

 **DEX 10**

 **INT 20**

 **WIS 22**

 **LUK 9**

"Skills" Brian said

 **Gamers Mind Lv. Max**

 **Gamers Body Lv. Max**

 **Kaleidoscope Lv. Max (Limited)**

 **Power Manipulation Lv. Max**

 **Techno Magic Lv. Max**

 **Absolute Wish Lv. Max**

 **Meta Crafting Lv. Max**

 **Precognitive Immunity Lv. Max**

 **Psychic Shadow Lv. Max**

 **Psychic Shield Lv. Max**

 **Reforming Lv. Max**

 **Molecular Immobilization (?) Baste off emotional state**

 **Molecular Combustion (?) Baste off emotional state**

 **Telekinesis (?) Baste off emotional state**

 **Singularity Lv. Max**

 **Shun Shun Rikka Lv. Max**

 **Meta Summoning Lv. Max (Limited)**

 **(You can only summon six summons or objects per week, this ability stacks if you don't use it, Summon or objects can be re summoned with out a penitently if they were summoned before and will not cost a summon if they were summoned before)**

 **(Kaleidoscope - limited choices for alternate reality travel, cannot return to your prime world, can only use powers via 1 city block ex restoring one city block.**

Opening a portal to his Mansion, Brian was greeted to a popup

 **MP Unlocked while in this Dimension**

 **Review Trekboy**


End file.
